bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SodaCat/Bullworth Nights: Chapter 4
sorry this took so long! i been kinda busy. i love writing jesse bc i get to use texas slangs i find of the internet. hurrah! ------------------------------------------------------------------- Jesse Tyler rolled his eyes as he and his best friend, Casey Harris, exited the auditorium after the two hour long ‘welcome back’ assembly that Crabblesnitch insisted on inflicting on the students year after year. The assembly had been eternal—and boring as all hell—and his ass hurt from sitting so long on those hard ‘cushioned’ seats. That, and he and Casey had shown up late, so they ended up sitting straight up in the middle of the'' nerds''. Really, he could think of tons of better ways to spend a Saturday morning that didn’t include Beatrice Trudeau drooling over him whilst talking about her cold sores. That chick was gross. “That sucked,” Casey said as the two walked the short walk to the cafeteria. He grabbed an apple as they sat down at their usual table, the rightmost one where the Jocks always sat. Nodding, Jesse took the apple from Casey and took out a big bite. “It always sucks,” he replied, rolling the fruit back to his best friend, “and it’s always the same thing. Welcome to Bullworth. These are the rules. Clean your fuckin’ nose.” “Whatever,” Casey replied, pulling out a crumpled sheet of paper from his letterman jacket pocket, “at least he finally gave us our schedules.” He smoothed it out on the table in front of him, dark blue eyes scanning down the list rapidly and excitedly. When he reached the end, his face fell. “What the hell?! I definitely signed up for art class, why the hell does it say home economics ''on here?!” Jesse gave him an incredulous stare, shocked. “You signed up for ''art ''class? What are you, a girl?” “Taking art class doesn’t automatically make someone a girl, you sexist pig,” Mandy Wiles hissed, taking a seat next to Casey as the lunch room slowly filled up with students. She crossed her legs, setting her chin onto her palm as she glared at Jesse, raising a single expertly-threaded eyebrow. Jesse turned his gaze to her, admiring her cheerleading-toned body and tight fitting navy blue cheer uniform. Man, was she gorgeous. He’d ''definitely tap her, if she wasn’t such an absolute fucking bitch. And if she wasn’t the girlfriend of his boss? “Well, princess, we can talk all about how misogynistic I am later,” Jesse snorted, rolling his eyes. He raised an eyebrow to Ted, who took a seat beside him, eating an apple as he looked around the cafeteria, seemingly lost and completely oblivious as to what was happening. “Could you screw her so that she’d chill out a bit?” Jesse asked, his voice bored. Ted grinned at him, looking at Mandy and raising both eyebrows. “I would, but she wants to wait.” Letting out an irritated sigh, Mandy stood and glared at the three boys. “Whatever.” She stormed off in the direction of the lunch line, shoving past Damon and Juri, who gave each other confused looks. Jesse watched her scream at Beatrice before disappearing into the kitchen, leaving Beatrice looking conflicted and terrified. Rolling his eyes, Jesse turned back to Casey. “That bitch is two fuckin’ sandwiches short of a whole damn picnic. Whatever. Why’d you want to take'' art'' class?” he asked again. Casey gave him an amused smile, as if he were looking at the stupidest small child he’d ever met. “Because Ms. Philips teaches it,” he replied simply, leaning back and crossing his arms as if he’d just won a competition. Jesse broke his gaze from the arm wrestling match that Juri and Damon had started, instead staring at Casey. “You really think she’d go for you?” “Why not?” Casey countered, lifting his jersey enough to show off an impressive six-pack, “Obviously, I have a lot to offer.” Jesse scoffed, crossing his arms. “She’ll snap out of it real quick once she sees how tiny your dick is, ‘roid-ass.” Casey laughed, shaking his head. “You’re just jealous ‘cause I smarted you.” He laughed a little, shaking his head so that his blonde locks swung around his face. “But now it won’t even work, ‘cause fuckin’ Crabblesnitch changed it!” He continued glaring down at his schedule as Jesse pulled out his own schedule, doing his best to flatten it out so that it was readable. “Well, I'' don’t sign up for no ''pussy shit, and instead of fuckin’ art, I’m gonna take—….Photography?!” “You were ripping on me for taking art when you were gonna take photography?!” Casey demanded, snatching Jesse’s schedule away from him, “That’s like, even girlier than art, man!” He started laughing, gripping the edge of the wooden lunch table for support so that he didn’t fall backwards off his seat. “Gimme that!” Jesse roared, taking the sheet of paper back and staring at it in disbelief. He’d gotten placed into photography class?! What the hell?! This was definitely Crabblesnitch’s way of getting back at him for that stupid pool prank last year. So they had to empty the entire thing the night before that big stupid swim meet. So what? It wasn’t like there was a bulletin board for this type of shit. “I didn’t sign up to take no damn photography class!” He growled at Casey, who was still in the middle of a laughing fit. “Photography?” Jesse looked up into the expectant face of Mandy. She’d come back with a tray holding nothing else besides a slightly shriveled, old apple, and stared at Jesse with a slightly worried look. “That’s right, Princess,” he replied, annoyed. She ignored the nickname, the worried look on her face still present. “W-When?” “Wednesdays afternoon. What’s the matter? You’re sweatin’ like a pregnant nun in church. Scared I’m gonna ruin your perfect little emotional class?” Mandy straightened, icing him with an irritated glare. “I don’t care what class you’re in, Tyler. You’ll probably get kicked out before the week even ends, redneck. Come on, Ted, we gotta get ready for your campaign.” With that, she grabbed Ted by the arm and dragged him away, and Damon and Juri quickly got up to follow after them. “Damn, dude,” Casey said, stuffing his face with an apple from the nearby basket, “you’re in for hell.” “I dunno,” Jesse replied, smirking smugly after Mandy and the other guys, “this may be kinda fun.” Category:Blog posts